King Rangers
by euchan
Summary: Nunca inicies una pelea si las fuerzas del mal no te provocan; nunca uses tus poderes para beneficio personal y nunca reveles tu identidad secreta. Al demonio, si tenemos poder debemos usarlo para salvar este horrible mundo, cueste lo que cueste.
1. visita I

Bueno, este es un proyecto bastante personal. Siempre eh pensado que mi verdadera vocación es ser guionista de Power Rangers, es sencillo, es divertido, puedes usar los cliches que quieras y los giros dramáticos más inverosímiles. Pero al final, si uno ah crecido junto con ellos no puedes no amarlos; sin embargo siempre deseas un poco más. Mi intención al hacer este fic es hacer justamente todo lo que no harían los verdaderos Rangers, mataré personajes, habra traiciones y por dios que hasta eh pensado una trama. Mi único problema es que ahora no estoy segura de si siguen siendo Ranger o bien podrían pasar por una serie sentai o mecha cualquiera; espero que no y haber podido capturar la esencia de una de las series de mi infancia.

Disclaimer: Los Power Ranger no me pertenecen, aunque creo que series como estas ya deberían ser del dominio público

* * *

><p>Rojo, azul, amarillo, rosa o negro; eran los colores por lo que había que decidirse. Lo medito un momento, pensó en la ropa y la ocasión. Tomó el frasco rojo, clásico, elegante y fuerte; era justo lo que necesitaba. Sacó la brocha y pinto una a una sus uñas.<p>

- Señorita Heinem –llamó una voz desde el altavoz encima de su escritorio - ¿Tiene ya listos los papeles?

- En un segundo señor presidente – respondió ella con prisa.

Presentable, siempre debía estar presentable.

Tomó el sobre amarillo con plicas doradas y camino con las uñas aun frescas hacía la gran oficina detrás suyo.

- No sé si comprenda la importancia de estos documentos señorita – dijo el hombre de traje, sentado en la elegante silla de piel.

- Si, perdone señor.

Él tomo el sobre, pero no lo abrió.

- Es obvio que no lo entiende – dijo el levantándose.

- ¿Señor? – clamo asustada ante el siniestro rostro.

- ¿Ve esto? – dijo señalando la mancha roja en la esquina del sobre.

- Lo cambiaré – tartamudeo.

- No es necesario – dijo otra voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

La secretaria volteó hacia la voz. Una sombra amarillo pálido se deslizo. Una daga, un grito y un haz de color primario. El sobre se salpico de rojo.

**Capitulo 1: Reunión**

En medio del humo de la ciudad se vislumbraba la muralla. Ocho metros de alto, de largo más de donde alcanzaba la vista y soldados por todas partes. Era una vista perfecta para un discreto café en una esquina mugrienta de la ciudad. Como todo local pobre, sus clientes consistían en un hombre de gafas obscuras y saco largo, dos extranjeros charlando y un estudiante en el rincón observando a la chica que servía las mesas.

- Aquí esta su café señor – dijo la chica en uniforme rosa con una sonrisa fingida.

- Deja de esforzarte, yo no doy propinas – respondió de mala gana aquel hombre alto y de acento extranjero.

- No le hagas caso – dijo el muchacho junto a él – solo está molesto por cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Sin sentido? – clamó el hombre – acaban de matar al presidente de la Union Europea, ¡ese hombre iba a sacarnos del hoyo en donde estamos!

La camarera contuvo una ligera risa, cuidada y discreta.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? – gritó aquel hombre levantando su mano furioso- Los americanos lo han matado, porque tenían miedo de nosotros; estoy seguro, los asiáticos son demasiado listos como para dar golpes como ese.

La chica gritó al ver la mano de aquel hombre dispuesta a golpearla. El hombre del saco largo se levanto de su asiento, pero el estudiante de la esquina ya se había interpuesto en el golpe.

- Déjala en paz – dijo el corpulento chico.

- ¿Oh qué? – retó el extranjero.

Lanzó un golpe rápido hacía el chico, pero este lo evadió mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de mezclilla, de tal forma que el puño quedó atrapado en la prenda. El joven se dio la vuelta torciendo el brazo del extranjero y empujándolo hasta su mesa, donde el café caliente le quemó la cara.

El hombre lo maldijo mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a salir del café.

- De nada – dijo el chico mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a la camarera que acababa de salvar. Ella lo miro más preocupada que agradecida.

- Acabo de perder un cliente – dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él.

Aquel joven de camisa roja se quedo perplejo en el centro del local, hasta que, finalmente, volvió a su mesa.

- Espero que eso no te haya causado una mala impresión de los europeos, no todos somos así – dijo el sujeto del saco largo cuando la joven se acerco a su mesa.

- ¿Coerelus? – clamo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes lo que acaba de suceder? Deberías estar en tu casa detrás de tres pisos de seguridad.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo porque acaban de matar a uno de los tres presidentes más poderosos del mundo – dijo acercándose a la chica- soy hijo de empresarios, no de presidentes.

- De los empresarios más ricos del mundo – murmuro ella dándose cuenta que el chico vestido de rojo los veía con recelo – No deberías estar aquí, ni creas que te serviré algo.

- Estoy aquí porque te debo dinero – sacó un sobre y lo dejo en la mesa – si no quieres seguir trabajando para mis padres al menos acepta tu última quincena.

El joven se acomodo las gafas obscuras, saco un sombrero, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Si lo prefieres – dijo antes de irse – puedes considerarlo una propina.

Ella se quedo un rato ahí, viendo el sobre con dinero, mientras el joven de la esquina la observaba. En esa época de incertidumbre no se podía despreciar el dinero, mucho menos las esporádicas muestras de amabilidad.

Coerelus camino hacia su casa con prisa, como cualquiera en esa ciudad; aunque él tuviera más razones para andar acelerado. La muerte del presidente de la Unión Europea (UE) podría ser un caso aislado, un problema de política interna; pero también podía ser el comienzo de una revuelta mundial. En ese caso su amiga podría tener razón y él estaba en peligro. Sus padres estaban en peligro. Coerelus se detuvo un momento. La noche era tranquila y fresca, en la calle, los vagabundos lo observaban. Su familia había producido grandes avances en bio-tecnología, pero ¿qué había hecho por esa gente? Sus padres lo habían sacado del orfanato, pero ¿Lo habrían amado en algún momento? Cada día, al volver a casa, él hacía esa pausa, seguro que un día tendría las fuerzas para no seguir ese camino, daría la vuelta y escaparía de esa vida de mentiras y distancias entre la gente. Se avecinaba una guerra, podía sentirlo.

Finalmente Coerelus llegó a su casa, saludo al guardia en turno, dejó su huella digital en el reconocimiento y entró. Se sacó la chaqueta larga para quedarse con una blusa polo azul que lo etiquetaba indudablemente como un chico rico de ciudad. Sus salidas en la noche no inquietaban a nadie, sus padres permanecerían inalcanzables detrás de sus escritorios de madera de pino fino. Él había tratado de acercarse a ellos durante mucho tiempo; pero su sola presencia lo llenaba de un malestar entrañable, casi diabólico, que poco a poco fue transformándose en culpa.

La calma se detuvo y empezó la tormenta, partiéndose en un grito agudo que atravesó la casa.

Coerelus salió de su habitación a obscuras, pues la tormenta apago la electricidad. La luz indiga de su lámpara le indicó el camino: la oficina principal. Corrió gritando por los guardias, pero no había ninguno, era como si la mansión se hubiera quedado desierta. Abrió la puerta. Una mujer cubierta con un traje de tela amarilla sostenía una daga dorada sobre el pecho de la madre de Coerelus, la daga resplandecía entre el azul marino de la habitación.

El aliento contenido del muchacho y la culpa hiriéndolo como nunca antes.

- Eres humano – dijo ella sin moverse.

Las lágrimas no salieron de los ojos de Coerelus.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada – dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y saltaba.

En el suelo, los cuerpos de su padre y madre brillaron. Coerelus observó fijamente como estos se transformaban, sus manos se volvieron tentáculos, su piel escamas, su rostro se abrió saltando sus ojos y deformando sus dientes. Monstruos.

Coerelus soltó la lámpara de sus manos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, salió por la puerta principal y siguió a la chica. Siguió por las calles por las que creyó que había escapado, se dirigió a su escondite sin preguntarse a sí mismo cómo había llegado. Atravesó la pesada puerta y se quedo quieto, empapado y a obscuras.

Un chico alto, vestido de negro e indudablemente más joven que él parecía esperarlo.

- Parece que encontramos a otro Ranger – dijo la chica de antes, desde la obscuridad de la pequeña habitación.

* * *

><p>Sigo indecisa no se si debiera postear esto en o si aquí esta bien<p> 


	2. visita II

Disclaimer: Los Power Ranger no me pertenecen, aunque creo que series como estas ya deberían ser del dominio público

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Reunión II<p>

335 335…

335 335…

La llamada no entraba.

Cuando el muchacho de rojo al fin se decidió a salir la chica cerró el café, limpio las mesas y guardo su delantal en la bodega. Trabajar para Alpha, la mayor empresa de biotecnología no era malo, en realidad había mucha seguridad, buen sueldo y hasta seguro medico; cualquiera envidiaría algo como eso. Ella no podía decirle a Coerelus la verdadera razón de su renuncia, y es que cada día, en cada momento que pasaba en esa oficina la ataca una nausea horrible, no eran los experimentos, ni las dudosas prácticas éticas, eran las personas que estaban allí; tan sólo se le acercaban y se apoderaba de ella el malestar, los detestaba tanto, sus rostros, su aroma, incluso sus voces parecían distorsionarse cuando las escuchaba con atención.

Debía dejar de vivir con miedo.

Puso el candado en la puerta y caminó hacía la gran mansión de la familia Alpha. La tormenta se había terminado, dejando sólo los rayos y una obscura y peligrosa noche para una chica de vestido rosado que se paseaba por los callejones.

335 335…

En otro lugar, el teléfono sonaba.

- ¿Por qué crees que él es parte de esto hermana? – dijo aquel muchacho de negro en frente de Coerelus.

- Acabo de matar a dos generales que parecían resguardarlo, sí nuestros enemigos quieren mantenerlo alejado de nosotros debe ser por algo – dijo la chica cubierta de amarillo mientras se sacaba el velo de la cara, dejando ver una tez morena y el largo cabello negro.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! – gritó Coerelus mientras sacaba dos pistolas relucientes, una para cada rostro observándolo.

- No parece que hallas disparado esas armas antes – respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?

- Ellos no eran tus padres – habló el muchacho – y lo sabes.

La obscuridad era cobijo para los crímenes.

La chica de rosa observó la casa de Coerelus, a la luz de las linternas de las patrullas parecía más pequeña. El área estaba acordonada con cintillas amarillas y los policías alejaban a los curiosos e interrogaban a los vecinos, que no eran muchos.

Dio la vuelta y regresó por el mismo callejón estrecho lleno de vagabundos, marcando con la mano izquierda el celular y con una navaja en la mano derecha, disimulándola entre los pliegues de la falda.

La nausea la paró. Un hombre viejo de ropa gastada se puso de pie entre la penumbra detrás de ella. Sintió el mareo de la presencia extraña que había sentido en sus días en las oficinas de Alpha, ahora más fuerte que otras veces, convirtiendo la repulsión en una necesidad inequívoca de acabar con el origen de su malestar. Antes de que el hombre la alcanzará a tocar ella giro con la mano firme, clavando la navaja en el pecho sucio del vagabundo.

- Ellos me acogieron, me dieron un hogar – tartamudeo Coerelus mientras el pulso en los gatillos le temblaba.

- Lo único que hicieron fue alejarte de nosotros – dijo la chica morena.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Nosotros, incluyéndote, somos los salvadores del mundo.

- Ella es Flavel y yo soy Ater – interrumpió el chico de negro con un semblante serio que transformo la ira de Coerelus en otro tipo de temor - Debes entender que a los que tu llamabas padres en realidad son monstruos demoniacos que quieren dominar el mundo

Una luz blanca ilumino la habitación, dejando ver símbolos profanos, copias de planos de los laboratorios de Alpha y una serie de fotografías de él, de sus padres y de sus guardias.

- Pink... – murmuro el chico al notar la foto de una muy buena amiga suya pegada también en la pared.

La chica no grito al ver el cuerpo atravesado por el cuchillo, gritó al ver que el cuerpo atravesado se seguía moviendo, se distorsionaba y se cubría a sí mismo con un tono gris y plástico. El monstruo salto y aparecieron un grupo de criaturas iguales a él, emitiendo ruidos extraños; ruidos que ella ya había escuchado y que la conducían al sueño enfermo de destruirlos sin piedad.

- Esa chica también es parte de nosotros – murmuro la misteriosa Flavel al lado de Coerelus

- Si se atreven a dañarla – grito él apuntándola con más decisión

- ¿Dañarla? – prosiguió con un tono misterioso que parecía agradarle- lo único que queremos es que se reúna con nosotros, si no estamos al menos cinco de los antiguos reyes los poderes místicos no surgirán.

La criatura gris levantó su puño contra la chica, ella no retrocedió, fue jalada por una mano amiga que detuvo el golpe de su oponente. Ella lo miro como lo había mirado antes cuando detuvo a aquel hombre furioso en el café.

- Te seguí – dijo el corpulento muchacho de camisa roja.

Ambos corrieron por el callejón, arrojaron cajas y basura hacía los horribles monstruos, vieron a los más débiles desaparecer en montañas de arena al ser golpeados; su prisa era tal que no percataron en la velocidad y fuerza que tenían en ese momento, lo único que los motivaba era el deseo de desaparecer el desagradable sentimiento que los monstruos les transmitían. Corrieron por los callejones, treparon por las escaleras y saltaron por los techos.

Al final sólo uno de los monstruos continuaba detrás suyo. Le hicieron frente, pero él se quedo mirándolos, con un gesto perdido en medio de su cabeza ladeada y sus ojos sumidos. Grito en un chillido agudo que obligó a los dos muchachos a bajar la cabeza y agacharse en el suelo, vieron una luz blanca surgir de él y adivinaron una explosión.

- No sé qué clase de locos sean – siguió Coerelus - lo que les pido es una explicación, no cuentos absurdos.

- ¡Sabes que son verdad! – grito Flavel – tú mejor que nadie, Blue King… tú, Blue Ranger

Coerelus se mantuvo firme mientras era aturdido por un eco lejano. La luz de afuera se intensifico y el techo sobre ellos se deshizo en pedazos mientras una chica y un chico, de rosa y rojo caían sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es lo que llevo. Lo tengo planeado para unos 20 capítulos, realmente me serviría tener opiniones, sino de cualquier forma seguiré como se me de la gana.<p> 


End file.
